Parties, Tissues and Unhelpful Lipstick
by sugarspice12
Summary: Georgia is 18, leaving for university and quite frankly can't wait to ditch the madhouse she lives in (though sharing a room with Jas might get on her nerves every once in a while). But college life isn't quite as blissful as she expected- especially when a face she was determined to eschew pops up again. This story chronicles Georgia's first term at uni.
1. On the Importance of Toothbrushes

**I know, I know. I just finished my last fic yesterday, why am I starting a new one so soon? Well, I think I mentioned that the DW one, though I completed it, was a bit of an in-between story to get me in the writing mood again, and boy am I in the writing mood- which is why I'm beginning this one. I love the Georgia Nicolson books (though I haven't read them all because they're not all in my local library) and I wanted to try something a little different. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Saturday** **2nd** **September  
Packing for uni**

As I'm officially an adult now, I must be sensible and chic and full of maturiosity and pack the stuff I need.

 **Three** **hours later**

Got in Himmel, I can barely squeeze this seventh case shut with my entire magazine collection in it.

 **One minute later**

Well, I suppose _tres_ sensible people like me should take something out.

 **Two minutes later**

I can do without a toothbrush and toothpaste.

 **Two hours later**

My dearest Vati has just had a nervy b. at seeing my toothbrush and toothpaste on the rejects pile.

"Georgia, how do you expect to look after yourself if you don't have something to brush your teeth with?" he shouted, his moustache as always impersonating a dancing squirrel. I tried to explain that I had a magazine collection to bring and I could just buy some when I get there but there's no reasoning with some people. Maybe there aren't any toothbrush shops in Och Aye land, which is where my uni is. Maybe everyone just walks around with stuff in their teeth from ten years ago. Erlack! I will bring my teeth-cleaning appendages just in case of a lack of dentists.

 **Two minutes later**

Oh Lord Sandra, what would the snogging be like?

I must make it a point not to snog any Scottish boys.

 **Thirty seconds later**

But then I would die from snogging withdrawal as I am in fact single as an especially single pringle from Single City.

I suppose before I got to such a level with them I could gift them a toothbrush and toothpaste, saying they were magical machines from my country to clean your mouth.

I am absolutely a genius of the first water.

 **9.30pm**

Just went downstairs and asked my darling Mutti whether teeth-cleaning stuff exists up in Scotland. She just laughed at me before Angus tried to eat her foot. At least I have one defender in this cruel world.

 **9.36pm**

Make that two defenders. Libby just ran into the room and ploughed herself straight into Mum's legs as she was going to make some tea. She must have come to rescue me from unjust mockery.

 **9.38pm**

It turns out that Libby was playing at being a rhino. Sandra only knows what she's going to be like when she gets older, she's scary enough as it is at the age of six. Last week she forced me to be her 'car' by making me get on all fours (oo-er), climbing on my back and using my messy bun as a control stick. She and Josh, by the way, are still going strong- though I think it's a relationship based on fear. She'd better not kill him while I'm away; often I walk in on her halfway through strangling him. I'm the only reason the poor boy hasn't died yet.

Mum, post-attack, has charged me with putting her to bed. This, if you haven't guessed yet, is a lot easier said than done as she was still playing rhino and keeps ramming into my legs. Not to mention that she has this notion that rhinos eat pyjamas.

"Libbs, stop chewing your jimjams."

"RAAAAR!" Since when do rhinos roar?

 **10pm**

I practically had to tie up Libby to get her into bed. This is not a good last night before I drive to uni.

 **10.02pm**

I FORGOT TO PLAN MY OUTFIT AND MAKEUP

 **10.43pm**

I've decided to go _au naturale_ for the first day on makeup. Mostly. Concealer, foundation, mascara, eyeliner, blusher, bronzer and lipstick should do it. As for the outfit, my favourite jeans, boots and a white crop top complete with studious messy bun will promote the smart and sexy look. I should probably go to sleep now.

 **10.48pm**

Or I could watch an episode on Netflix.

 **3.17am**

Well, that's two seasons out of the way. There's no point in sleeping n...zzzz

* * *

 **How did I do at mimicking the style? I haven't read them for a while so I'm a bit rusty. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought, it would make my day :)**


	2. Don't Mention the Molehills

**Sorry for the wait- I don't think I'll have any sort of schedule for this fic** **as we can all see how well that worked out last time. I hope for this story to be a long one as it is going to chronicle all Georgia's first term at uni- I always have wanted to do something like that. Remember to leave a review if you liked it, and a** **nyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sunday 3rd September  
6.30am**

I have to drive to Och Aye Land, and I have to leave by 7.45. SEVEN FORTY-FIVE. And I have to drive with Jas, who I'm sharing a dorm with. JAS. And I'll have to deal with teary goodbyes from Mutti. Vati probably will breathe a sigh of relief and Libby might try and eat me. I put nothing past that child. I caught her drowning her Barbies in the sink when I went to brush my teeth this morning. Mad as a hatbox, she really is. Or do I mean hatter? Ah, well, Mutti and Vati have to deal with her alone now. No more of that for me, which is fabbity fab with knobs and sprinkles. But she is cute, and I do love her, so I suppose I will miss her. As for those such as Uncle Eddie...

HA DE HA HA.

Fat chance.

 **7.03am  
Makeup and outfit time**

Lalalala. I am to be free. I will miss Angus and Gordy, though. They have been there through the ups and downs, occasionally giving me the 'stupid human' looks but overall the ones with the most empathy in this family. Hee hee. This brush tickles.

 **7.20 am**

Having finished my fabulous transformation, I need to pack my makeup bag. Eh, I'll put it in my rucksack with my hand luggage. I just hope it doesn't explode like it did when I was on that aeroplane. It wasn't my fault, I didn't realise the heavy turbulence would make me drop my bronzer.

 **7.25 am  
Breakfast**

My forever-favourite drink (milky coffee) and a small bowl of Cheerios will suffice as breakfast today. Oooh, I used the word _suffice._ Miss Wilson would be proud. Ha, all those little first-formers walking in to the school, unknowing of what they're setting themselves up for- endless dither-a-thons from Miss Wilson, rants from the enormous Slim and being shouted at by the resident lesbian Miss Stamp. Oh, the good old days which actually weren't very good at all but we won't tell them that because it shall be funny to watch them suffer and remember that we DON'T HAVE TO GO BACK YESITTY YES AND THRICE YES!

 **7.37 am**

Jas has arrived! She walked here and we're taking my car, due to her failing her driving test. I'm honestly not surprised. She went on a tangent about molehills to the instructor while turning and knocked the wing mirror off the neighbouring car, apparently. Though really, my car is about as sophisticated as a car shaped sculpture made of rat poo. At least it has four wheels. What was I saying? Oh yes! She's busy hugging my family and they want me to say goodbye. because I have to leave in five minutes. We shall see how this goes.

 **7.50 am  
Driving**

Good Lord Sandra, the goodbyes were something else. Mutti hugged me until my ears dropped off (not literally, of course, then I wouldn't have had the 'joy' of hearing her sobbing), all teary. Vati did sigh a happy sigh of relief, as I predicted.

"Georgia, I can't even express how much money I'm going to save once you've gone, bye," was the last thing he said to me. How lovely. Libbs was bored of being a rhino and went back to her lifelong favourite game of being a cat. "Meowy, Gingey! Byebye!" was her sentiment. I gave a quick ' _BYE'_ and then zoomed out the door, having packed my cases into the car and now I'M FREE! FREE AS A BIRD! As they say, life is a highway and I am full of the joy of lifeosity!


	3. Professor Nomarbles

**SORRY! Thought I should say 'sorry' first of all. I have had a bunch of stuff going on, and I know the wait might have been annoying. Again, I'm so sorry. I have had not only exceedingly large amounts of work, I've had to rehearse for a show. Between all that, I couldn't find the energy to do anything except flop. Hopefully I'll be a little more frequent now. Quick bit of credit, I got the idea of Georgia being into photography from another fic called 'Nobody puts Dave in a corner!' which I can't remember the author of but it's VERY very good. I realise this is very short, but I WANTED TO GET IT UP BEFORE THE 25TH so you could have some Christmas entertainment, shall we say. Anyways, enjoy- and Merry Christmas, should you celebrate it (if not, I hope you have a wonderful holiday that you do celebrate)! :)**

* * *

 **Sunday 3rd September** **  
8.30am**

Oh dear. The lifeosity quality has gone downhill, mildly, as we have been in traffic and stuck next to a balding man who looks about forty in a disgustingly old-timey tweed suit with a bow tie for half an hour. He's also wearing a Christmas jumper underneath the blazer which makes him look extremely full of sadnosity (as it is currently September) and at the same time completely and utterly bonkeroony. He rolled his window down after ten minutes to compliment me on my choice of car, to which I replied that it had in fact been my dearest Vati who had stumbled upon the junkyard selling this pile of metal and chosen it for me.

"Ah, good eye, that man has," said Mr. Mad, without any sarcasm. "Where are you off to, then?" he continued.

"Shirkbridge University," piped up Radio Jas. His face lit up. Oh dear.

"I'm teaching there this year! My name's Professor Marbles, I'm going to be teaching Chemistry, but I'm filling in for other subjects on occasion too," he told me. Nooooo! Why must this madman be teaching at my uni? Thank Sandra I'm doing Photography. Professor Marbles? _Lost_ his blinking marbles, more like. Oh, I am funny.

Oh, the light's gone green now. Bye-bye, Professor Nomarbles.

 **10.15am**

The driving's getting old now. Especially with Jas next to me. How she is sad.

"Gee, sharing a dorm is going to be so much fun!" she said.

"Jas, before we go bounding into the sunset of eternal fun and happiness, let me just make one thing absolutely clear. No badgers, nature rambles or unauthorised twigs in the dorm, all right?"

"How would I go on nature rambles? There's no forest anywhere around the uni."

"You twerp, I meant going off on verbal tangents about trees and moles and whatnot."

 **5.37pm**

GOTT. IN. HIMMEL.

We're there!

It's a nice-ish dormitory, I suppose. It's got a cream and green colour scheme, with some pretty furniture, but honesty I'm too tired from driving all day to notice much. I was just about to flop into my room for the first time when a contemptuous (I hope you're listening, Miss Wilson) voice sounded in the hall.

"Oh, _you're_ my new roommates."


End file.
